Close Encounters of the Cullen Kind
by trizn
Summary: story about Flair meeting her biggest crush... Rob Pattinson, the actor who plays Edward Cullen.
1. Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It felt like a thousand-year wait when he walked into the room. I struggled to find the words to say. I didn't have anything in my mind. The previous day's events still fresh in my brain. I didn't know what reaction was appropriate. Like the usual, my stomach was churning inside. But this time, more intensified. I bowed my head down & pretended to check my phone.

I didn't look up as he sat down on the chair in front of me. I fumbled with the keys on my phone as I pressed on them absent-mindedly.

"Hi." He started. He sounded unsure.

I had to look up then. There was no escaping the situation now. I was here & he was in front of me.

"Hi." I stifled a laugh. I don't know why, but it felt funny inside me.

"Something's funny, I see." His eyes seemed to probe mine.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do you see? Really?"

"No, I don't... unfortunately."

"Well, that goes to say, because you are not Edward Cullen."

"...and I can't read your mind."

"Exactly."

"But I can read your face."

That made me freeze. He can read my facial expression? Awww... Noooo. This is unfair. I was hoping him to have something like what Carlisle has. Nothing really threatening. Reading minds & reading facial expressions seem alike, to me.

"What do you see, then?"

"I see amusement in your eyes, your blush tells me that you're feeling awkward, and you're not really checking your phone."

"H-how d-?"

"Your phone is upside down." he cut me off, laughing. "And you were muttering about what to say a while ago."

"Cheater. You didn't read my face."

He was laughing hard now. "It was easy to tell, really. I didn't need any supernatural powers to know."

"Do you honestly know how awkward this is for me?"

"I know. It's awkward for me, too. But, how do we put this past awkwardness if we act as if you don't know the truth about me, because you do?"

"That is a good point. But you cant erase the fact that it's still awkward."

"Yes, I know." And he just smiled inspite of what he said.

So, he was indeed a "Cold One" and there was nothing I can do with it. As if I could do anything if he wasn't, either.

He cleared his throat. I stiffened. Now, what...

"Uh- I'm going to meet Melissa for the New Moon script. She says it's done now and we're supposed to get our copy in time for rehearsals."

"Okay..." Then why would he ask me to come here, anyway?

"I was thinking, you can come with me to get it. I'm not really sure though if we're supposed to stay there for a while."

He couldn't read minds, he said. But I abandoned the thought. "I'm guessing I'm not allowed to be there."

"Oh. Why?" He looked surprised. The stupid, scheming almost-Volvo owner.

"Well, it's THE New Moon script. And nobody else is supposed to know what's in there." I said matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm..." he contemplated that for a while. "You don't have to meet them. I'll just go & get my copy & leave. How about that?"

"You said you weren't sure if you're supposed to stay for a while, though."

"I know. I'll think of a way. Otherwise, you'd have to meet them."

"And it will be the end of your career for bringing an unknown to a closed meeting."

"Let's hope it doesn't have to be that way."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"Why am I here?"

"You're the Twilight expert. I need your help for my role."

"As if you need any of that..."

"That. Sounds. Like. Twilight." He put a stress on each word.

"Yes. And youre a..." I said slowly.

"I suppose it's my turn to say, 'Say it. Out loud. Say it' ?" He finished.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I'm not sure if you want me to really say it out loud, don't you?" My voice sounded distant.

"No, probably not."

"Good enough. It's still weird knowing you're really...uh- that."

"It's even unbelievable that you'd find out that way."

Yes. It was indeed unbelievable. It was like a Twilight scene. I never expected it. Until now it seems like I'm dreaming. How can something unreal be so true? I blanked out. He was looking straight into my eyes & they were so beautiful. I didn't realize I was staring until he asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, y-yes." I stammered. I can't let him dazzle me the way he always does & get the truth out of me. That was just unfair & it would be like taking candy from a baby. An easy out. Hah! i won't let him do that, even if I know he could.

"So, are you up to meeting the New Moon cast?"

"No. I'd rather stay somewhere else. I can't afford to have you lose your job."

"You think too much. We'll find a way, don't you worry."

He stood up & walked over to me.


	2. Chapter 1 Where is my book?

Chapter One

I returned to my hotel room feeling very happy. I saw Rob Pattinson in person, and I skipped & jogged to my door. As I opened it, I was thinking of his smile. I have finally seen it up front. Of course, that included restarting my heart a number of times.

I hurriedly closed the door and sat down on the bed, opened my bag and-

"What?!?!" I didn't have the book in my bag! Where was it? I was sure I took it back after he signed it. "Oh no...My precious..Where are you?" I emptied the contents of my bag on the floor.

As I rummaged through my things, I thought about what happened. I didn't have to start at the very beginning. I tried to remember what happened after I placed my book on the table for him to sign. I recall him sliding the book toward him & flipping to the first page. I have scrawled my name, email and cellphone number there, so he turned the page before the preface. Right under the verse from Genesis.

And that's when my memory eluded me. The last thing I recall was seeing his dazzling smile and answering his questions about why I loved Twilight.

I forgot how long we had the question and answer portion. He was amazed and I bet, amused at how fast I was able to answer his every query.

I honestly forgot my book. Dang!

I fidgeted with anxiety and my stomach was like an urn churning. I didn't feel like eating or doing anything.

I tossed and turned in my sleep that night. I dreamed of my Twilight book chasing me. I woke up in the middle of the night laughing hysterically. It was ironic that my book was the one chasing me, instead of the other way around.

Of course, I could buy another one. BUT- it won't be the same one I read and started to love. I have a thing for sentimental value. And it didn't have Rob's autograph! OME! What a disaster. This must be the worst vacation of my life. A tragedy.

I wasn't able to go back to sleep, so I busied myself with daydreaming. I deliberately avoided the dreams that had anything to do with books or writing.

I tried to sing myself to sleep, but no song lulled me enough. I didn't dare listen to my Mp3 because I knew, once I hear Rob's music, I'd wallow again in sadness.

"Oh yeah. I did get that backstage pass and won that most coveted lunch date with M. Pattinson. But look where it got me? I lost my precious book!"

Oh, so I forgot my book! It just dawned on me...I left it with him!!! I forgot to get it back. I was sooooo immersed in the conversation that I forgot to get my book back!!! How did that happen? Oh, no!!!!

Yikes!

I remembered I had a folded piece of paper inserted somewhere in the pages of that book. It wasn't an ordinary piece of paper, though. I had written a few things about why I think Rob Pattinson was the hottest guy on earth, drool worthy and the best choice to portray Edward Cullen!!! I had originally meant to give it to him, but I decided against it, thinking I would look like an obsessed stalking fan. And I thought it was just too much.

Now, just because I forgot to get my book back, my secrets have been revealed. OME!

Then, I thought, he may not have seen that folded piece of paper. Why would he? But... But... He may have, too. He scanned my book, there was no doubt about it. Well, even if my name and number was written on the very first page, he was bound to flip through the pages of my precious book. He saw that I regarded it like a treasure.

I was already talking to myself.

"But wait- what's more important? A book or a day of unforgettable moments with Spunk?"

I sighed. I decided that weighing those two actually helped lightened my mood. I could just buy a new book and everything's going to be least the memories won't be lost. And the folded piece of paper . Okay, that could work.

The thought of his amusement to every answer I gave was enough to make my decision, to just buy a new book, final.

"I can do it." I grinned to myself. "Aja!"

???????

I was still laughing at my own stupid jokes, when my phone rang. I bet it was my mom calling from China to ask how my day went and if i was coping alone. I picked up my phone from my bed and answered it.

"Wei." Expecting my mom to go into a long rant about what a stupid mistake I made for not going with them. She personally thought that me, going to LA to have lunch with some actor, was rather uneventful or boring. She and my dad had tried to persuade me into giving my pass to a classmate. Of course I didn't give in. It was the chance of a lifetime to see RPattz in person.

"Uh- hello..." a male voice said, tentatively. This wasn't my mom, obviously. Nor my dad.

"Hello." I said in English. I presumed the person on the other line didn't understand Chinese.

"May I speak with Miss Flair Cui."

"This is she."

"Ma'am, this is Mr. Pattinson's assistant. He wishes to speak with you."

"Uhm...Okay..?" I didn't know what to say. I heard a rustle and a bustle, and someone walking towards the phone.

"Hello," said the most beautiful voice in the whole world.

"Yes?" Stupid brain. Why won't you work?

"Hi...uh..Flair? This is Rob. You uh- forgot your book yesterday."

"I-I have..?" I pretended to sound surprised. Now everything came back to me. After he signed the book, he never really returned it to me. I remember I saw him flip the pages of the book as if to search for questions to throw at me. Then I froze. The folded piece of paper!!!! OME!!!!

"Yes, you have. I'm sorry I forgot to give it back yesterday. I just noticed it last night before going to sleep, actually. I brought it with me home. I didn't want to wake you up to tell you, so I waited until morning."

Oh my god! Oh my god! there was that slip of paper in the book and I'm betting he saw that! I now remembered, I also had written his name all over it and doodled hearts around it. I am screwed.

Sensing he needed an answer soon, I said, "Thank you for reminding me, Rob. I wouldn't have noticed until I went back home and unpacked." Yeah, right. I have officially became a liar.

"Should I bring it there or- No. I'd rather you come here and get it. I'll have them prepare lunch. Let me treat you lunch. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that. Really. I'll just come by and get it. I'll be fine. Thanks."

"Okay. Uhm...Can you hold the line for a moment?"

"Okay." And I heard another person talking in the background, but I couldn't make out any words.

"Hello," that first voice spoke again.

"Uh, yes..?"

"Mr Pattinson had to go and attend to some things. he instructed me to pick you up later, for lunch."

"Oh. That's a little too much, I think. Can you just tell me the address where I can retrieve my book? I'll just take a cab, sir." That didn't come out right, did it?

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. Mr Pattinson gave me specific instructions. It would be wise to follow them..I think." And I heard an amused chuckle.

"Oh, okay. I guess I could, if you could."

I gave him my hotel address and arranged for a car to pick me up 2 hours later.I checked my watch. It was 40 minutes past 6AM. So, I'd be expected to be ready by 8:30 the most.

nevertheless, I prepared what I'd wear. I thought I'd better get ready as early as now. Who knows I might forget something if I waited until later.

So I took a bath and bade my time drying my hair. i took each step real slow. I was being stupid again. Well, I was alone anyway. Nobody knew how lazy I was today. In reality, I just actually wanted to get dressed when the clock struck 8. Obsessive Compulsive. Yep, my OCD attacked again. Well, both the OCD meanings. The psychological term and the Twilight term. For some people who didn't understand the Twilight passion i had, they thought the psychological term had nothing to do with it. But, actually they weren't working against each other. They worked hand in had. I didn't bother to explain any further. They would be more confused if I say something else, anyway.

I got dressed, combed my hair, swung my backpack with all the essentials in it, walked out to the lobby and waited sitting on the sofa near the entrance. It was exactly 8:30AM, I was ready.

My phone rang after 10 minutes.

"Hello."

"Ma'am, I'm in the hotel lobby now, by the concierge." The voice spoke.

I looked up to see a middle-aged man standing in front of the concierge counter. He seemed to be looking for something- or someone, and had a phone pressed to his left ear.

"Okay. I'm here." I said, as I walked up to him never bothering to disconnect the call.

"Good morning. I'm Tristan, Mr Pattinson's assistant," he smiled.

"Hi, good morning, too. I'm Flair."

The gentleman reached out a hand to shake mine. "It's a good thing you accepted, rather, followed his instructions."

"Can I ask why?" I was suddenly curious and I couldn't help but ask.

"He would have come here, instead and bring you back himself. Which I know you'd rather not have or like."

"Yeah..This is even too much..." I muttered, as I followed Tristan outside to where his car was parked.

"I rather value my life, too." Tristan said with a hint of amusement.

"Would he take it against you, really?"

"That was just a joke, ma'am." And he opened the backseat door for me. "Hop right in."

"Thank you." And slid in and marveled at the car's interior. It smelled nice aside from looking sleek & comfy. Although I didn't speak "Car and Driver" I knew this car was something.

The assistant slid in the driver's seat and started the car. "ma'am, i think it's best that you buckle up."

I nodded, as I fumbled at the seat belt. "Another instruction?" The assistant just laughed. "Tristan, can I ask you a question?" I said as the car wove it's way out the hotel premises and into the highway.

"That depends if I can answer the question."

"Oh, I bet you can. It's rather easy."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Do you know what kind of car this is? the model?"

"Oh, an easy question, indeed. It's an Audi R8."

"Thanks. Even though I don;t understand car speak." I chuckled. "It's nice."

"Well, it's Mr Pattinson's car. He likes them fast."

"Just between you and me, but I won't hold it against you if you tell on me, he drives like a maniac, doesn't he?" Somehow, it was easy to talk to this assistant. He wasn't snotty like I expected him to be.

"Hahaha! Just between you and me, and I won't tell on you, he does Iike to drive like a maniac. "

"Was that a joke?"

"No ma'am. He really does." I saw Tristan look in the rear view mirror and winked at me. I smiled in return.

"You do have a knack of keeping a flowing conversation. No wonder Mr Pattinson was absorbed yesterday. But there's a big difference, though."

"Difference?''

"Yes. If I may, just an observation though. It seemed like you were the one who answered questions yesterday. Now, it's your urn to ask them."

"Oh..." I wrinkled my brows. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Answering questions or asking them?"

"Uh- I guess both... in my case..."I grinned sheepishly as I met Tristan's smile in the rear view mirror.

"I guess not, as long as the other person doesn't mind."

"I'm thinking, maybe I was annoying your boss yesterday and you- now."

"Oh, believe me. You were far from annoying him. You're alright, ma'am. He's never talked to anyone like that, before."

And I just noticed we were already past a gate and a house was becoming more pronounced as we drew nearer. "Here we are. Your book is inside." And he parked the car, carefully in front of the house.

The house had a modern look, yet solemn and medieval looking. Tristan opened my door and I stepped out. I had to gush out loud.

"WOW! My book was lucky to spend the night, here."

"Well, actually your book spent the night in M Pattinson's table."

We both laughed, as Tristan led me to the front door, opened it and let me in.

I stopped when I saw a Van Gogh painting on the wall next to a great oak staircase.

"It's true, then..." I remember my art teacher told us he shed tears when he personally saw a Van Gogh on exhibit. I had tears in my eyes, too.

Tristan seemed to notice I wasn't following him, anymore, and that I was fixedly staring at the panting teary-eyed. He came back for me and appraised the Van Gogh.

"Yes. It does affect your emotions when you see his paintings."

"It's beautiful," was all I could say.

I followed him to another room just a few doors to the right. It looked like a library.

"Do I have to hunt for my book, here?" My eyes widened in mock horror.

"No ma'am. This is where you wait. Mr Pattinson will be right down. I'll just go up and inform him you're here."

"Thanks, okay."

"You have quite a sense of humor. Mr Pattinson likes that."

"Uh?"

"Make yourself at home," he said smiling and left the room.

I was tempted to examine the books on the shelves. I fought the urge to even go near them to check out the titles. I thought to myself, I'm sure I can live in this room for a very long time. What with these supply of books.

I sank slowly to one of the couches. I felt like an idiot waiting for him. Like a prisoner waiting to hear the judge's decision of a sentence.

I wasn't used to this. Not that I've met many people like him, before. I just didn't believe he'd bother with this. He could've just let Tristan bring the book to me, or leave it somewhere and tell me where to get it.

I didn't understand why this one person, who was known almost all over the world, would do this.

Well, now that I thought about it, this person was also known to vanish into thin air after a public appearance. No one knew where he went. He may have been found bar-hopping- or with fellow actors having a good time, once, but other than that, there were also the big chunks of time he was absent from the public eye.

What did Rob Pattinson do? Where does he go? I was starting to sound like them paparazzi.

I drummed my fingers on the coffee table in front and let my mind wander to answers on where Rob went and what he did when he disappears.

I smiled as each thought became more and more impossibly absurd. Well, it was just a bunch of wild guesses, anyway. But who knows, if one of them was true?

I went through some interviews of him in my head. I noticed he doesn't hesitate to say what's in his mind. I liked how he did interviews. You had to really listen to whatever he said, because you might misunderstand what he was saying.

Then I heard footsteps coming from outside the open library door. It sounded like someone descending the oak stairs. I stiffened. I guessed I knew who was it.

"Oh no...Oh no..." I muttered and fidgeted. I was starting to hyperventilate when he appeared in the doorway, stopped in his tracks and stood just right next to the door. He titled his head to one side and smiled the crooked smile. I melted. My brain somehow stopped working again.

"So, Flair..." He started, and walked towards me. He sat down on the other end of the couch I was sitting on.

I wanted to answer, but I couldn't. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I wanted to fan myself, but I couldn't. I just sat there, dumbfounded. He was so darned beautiful. Forgive me for saying this, but he was freakin hot.


	3. Chapter 2 Talking with Shadows

Chapter 2

Oh, my Edward Cullen! That voice was soooo sexy. I had to inhale deep. My heart beat faster. As I inhaled, I caught the sweetest scent I have ever known. I couldn't make out what exactly was the scent like. It intoxicated me. It reminded me of the heady feeling I had, the first day I met him. Now, I'd have to classify this guy as one of them. The Cullens.

Maybe I was too still for a very long time trying to gather my thoughts and place the scent, that he nudged my elbow gently. It sent shivers down my spine. Yes, I felt cold. Or maybe it was just me and my cold hands, again. But, at the same time, the cold ignited a fire inside me. I felt my cheeks go red and I knew I was blushing. Grrrrrr... Why am I feeling this way?

To be honest about it, I had the horrible urge to stab him with a pen...yes. Just because of his presence. It messed up my thought processes and whole body system. But when I looked up to answer him, my heart melted right away. All thoughts of violence erased. I couldn't speak. I started to open my mouth, but closed it again, the same time that he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah... I am." I stammered.

"You don't look okay. You look sick."

"I do? Huh... No, I'm really okay."

"Righttt... So, are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?"

He merely chuckled and run his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said." I rephrased.

"Well, I was just confirming that you're Flair, the owner of the Twilight book I forgot to return yesterday, and not her twin."

"Oh... Wait-! My twin?"

He laughed. "Sort of, actually. You were so animated yesterday. Now, you haven't even moved an inch... Well, except to talk...and...uh- fidget with your hands."

"_That_ is moving. I don't know why you think it's not movement."

"Let's just say, compared to yesterday."

"Okay." I managed a smile. Damn. He's making me lose my focus.

"There you are. Smiling is movement."

I was about to raise an eyebrow, but thought the better of it. This was Rob Pattinson. Who raises an eyebrow to his majesty? No one? And nobody is allowed to do that, either.

"You look stiff, " he observed.

"Uh-me?"

"I don't see anyone beside you," he chuckled.

"Oh, but there's someone else." I played along.

"And who is it, if I may ask?"

"Hmmm...I'm not at liberty to expose the creature. Sorry."I grinned.

"Creature? I hope it's not a winged demon with a dozen horns on its head." He pretended to shudder in fear.

"Oh, no. Far from that, actually. It's not a demon. Not an angel, either." I felt my imagination running wild, now. I'm making a total fool of myself. But I just laughed it off.

"What is it then?" He raised his brows. Yes, he was allowed to do that. He was the ruler of my universe. So he can do whatever he pleases.

"Never mind. I didn't mean to share something lame." I dropped my head feeling a little ashamed of myself. Why did I have to say these kind of things now of all times?

"Are you sure you're not Flair's twin?" he asked again.

"I am Flair." I looked up.

"I won't believe you, until you tell me your lame joke." He smiled the crooked smile and I surrendered.

"Oh well...That someone else is a shadow. Two shadows, actually. Mine and yours." I sighed.

He started to smile and then looked away. But I could see his shoulders shaking a bit. God, but he was laughing privately. I didn't know if he was laughing at my joke or at my lame attempt. I felt ashamed right away. Damn! That's twice now. Grrr....

"Uhm... okay..." he said in between chuckles. "Can we please move our shadows somewhere else? They seem to be interrupting our conversation."

It was my turn to smile and look away, to laugh privately. Now, it was his turn to wonder if I'm laughing at his joke or at him. And that made me giggle some more.

"Oh-kay." I tried to compose myself. "Shadow, can you please sit on that chair, by the window?"

"Hmmm... Nice place for the shadows to sit," he muttered. "Shadow, you go and sit with Flair's shadow. Be a good host."

And all of a sudden, we burst out laughing. All tension gone.

"Seriously, do you talk to your shadow, too?" he asked me, still laughing, after a while.

"Uh- yeah. Does that mean you talk to your shadow, _too_?" I stressed on the last word.

"Yes. Hahaha! God, we're insane."

"I think I'm crazier, though." I confessed.

"I'm not so sure about that. Haha. Well, we all have our crazy moments." He grinned.

OME! But he was damned sexier when he grins like that. I felt like blushing. And I was laughing, too!

Suddenly, my mind went blank. I didn't even know what I was doing anymore. Was I still laughing? Where am I? Why are there blue-grey eyes looking at me? Why do I have the feeling that someone was in my head? I snapped back to reality. And I blushed. OMG! I was staring at him! How could I do that? This is insane and totally unforgivable! Now, what would he think of me? Oh... but he's smiling. Wait. Was he? Or is it just my imagination, because he was laughing now and I can hear it.

I shook my head to clear my mind. This guy can dazzle for sure. No wonder he's the perfect choice to play Edward Cullen.

"Sorry." I blushed. "Psycho moments there."

"I thought you were having a vision or something."

"Like Alice?" I smiled. "Nope. I'm no Alice. That was purely a blank moment."

"I thought you would start talking like Trelawny. You know, seeing that look in your face." He smiled in return.

"I wish I can tell what the future brings."

"I think it's better a surprise, though."

"You're right. You can never learn what's right and wrong if you know what's gonna happen. You'd always follow what you've '_seen_' and think that it's always the right way to go."

"Exactly. Hmmmm... Do you think Alice Cullen has thought of it that way?"

"Eh...? Maybe. Why the sudden interest in Alice Cullen?"

"She's Edward's sister and his favorite at that. Not to mention she's Bella's best friend. I'm playing Edward, so I guess I ought to know her better." He explained.

"Haven't you read Midnight Sun, though? There are lots of Alice moments there, too. I'm pretty sure you remember them?" I quipped.

"Oh yes. But you're the Twilight expert, so you know more than I do." he nudged my elbow again.

"Oh. There are lots of Twilight experts out there, too." I added.

"But, do I know them?"

"No. But you don't know me, either." I stuck my tongue out. Major oops. Too late. But he smiled widely in response.

"Personally no. But you're here and I think I can persuade you to tell me more about yourself."

"How? Like dazzle me?"

"Maybe..." He laughed. He creased his eyebrows then, and added, "well, at least the information you wish to share. Aside from being a certified Twilight expert. I already know that." And with that, he stood up.

I stood up, too. Oh well, so much for meeting him again. I guess he was about to get my book and give it back to me. But he said, "What say you about joining me for lunch, out in the garden?"

"Uh- I.. I don't know." I grinned sheepishly. "You don't have to bother. It was enough seeing you again."

"Awww... Come on! I bet your shadow would like to stay a bit." He turned to look at the empty chairs by the window.

"Oh- I- well..." I stammered.

"Don't tell me you forgot your shadow is by the window with mine?" he chuckled. "Oh well. In that case, I'll have Tristan call you again, tomorrow to return your shadow. I don't think you'll do a Peter Pan and fly here to look for it." He teased. "Oh, I'm no Wendy either. So, i can't sew it back for you."

Okay so I had to laugh out loud, now. To hale with composure. "I thought you forgot the lame shadow joke, already."

"Why would I? It's even more terrifying than a horned demon," he winked.

OH MY GOD!!! Rob Pattinson winked at me!!! I'm gonna die right here, right now!!! Wait!!! I can't!!! I shouldn't!!! What if- what if they'd accuse him of MURDERING me?!?!? Hale, I can't allow them to imprison him from a crime he didn't intend or plan. He can't even plead insanity. Why? In the first place, the victim - a.k.a. me- was the one insane to drop dead in front of him. Oh my god! I hope I wasn't hyperventilating much. Because he was eyeing me again.

"Okay. So lunch in the garden?" He asked again.


	4. Chapter 3 Will You Bite Me First?

Okay, so I haven't been online for centuries to update this fic. LOL. Here's the 3rd chapter. I had fun having lunch with Flair and Rob. Let me know what you think, too? :D

So, we left Flair with Rob's invitation for lunch.

**Will You Bite Me First?**

**-------------------------**

"I guess so." I accepted.

"That's more like it. Come." And he gestured for me to follow him.

We went through French doors at the other end of the room and walked on a cobbled stone path, down to what seemed like a courtyard. The garden was lovely. It reminded me of Kensington gardens, with a pool in the middle. At the far end of the garden, was a glass-paneled gazebo. There were four columns, two on each side, with yellow-bell vines that wound up to the roof.

I gasped in awe. _It's beautiful._ And I could only stare in amazement at the perfect hedges and rose bushes around the gazebo.

"You seem to have lost your voice," he observed.

"No, I haven't. You have a perfect home, here." I marveled at the whole area. The pool was clear as glass. I noticed there was a bridge in the middle. It looked like Kensington, and a Monet painting at the same time. Wow! This was too much. I actually couldn't believe someone like him – a guy, that is- would want to live in a place like this. Unless… I stopped right there. He couldn't be… _Okay. That's enough!_ I scolded myself.

He led me to the gazebo and that's when I noticed a table set for two. He pulled a chair and gestured for me to sit.

"Here, have a seat," he smiled.

I obliged and thanked him. Oh my Edward Cullen! He's such a gentleman! No wonder a lot of girls die everyday upon seeing him.

He sat on the chair opposite me. And an attendant came and served a covered dish for each of us.

He opened his and smiled like a little kid. "Aaahhh! Appetizer! Yumm.."

I had to stare again. But this time I made sure to look away when he did. _Forgive my starving brain, but I'd rather have you for lunch,_ I thought to myself, giving in to my insanity again. _I bet you'd taste better than any appetizer or main course… well even the dessert, I'm sure._ I smiled to myself.

I have definitely lost it. I watched him grab a fork and smile to himself, then take a bite… I wasn't paying attention to the food, actually, so I didn't know what we were eating. Oh, not to forget, I hadn't uncovered my own dish yet.

I quickly did just that and grabbed a fork. To my surprise, he asked me, "Are you on a special diet?" before taking another bite.

"Nope you're the host, so you get to have the first bite." I answered.

"Funny you should say that."

"Hmm.." I said as I took a bite on what I noticed was Chinese dumplings. Oh, so he eats Chinese food. Yay!

"If I was the guest, and you're the host, will you bite me first?"

"I- _What?!_" I was caught off guard at what he said and I blurted it out.

"Hahaha! Got you there."

"You haven't bitten me, though," I raised an eyebrow… okay, so _this_ was an exemption.

"Oh, I don't think you'd let me. Besides, I'm not that thirsty."

"You could say that, although I might try and tempt you. Don't my blood sing for you?"

" don't hear any singing. Perhaps it is asleep?"

"Maybe." I smiled.

"Tell me, what song does your blood sing?" he teased.

"Oh, mostly classical. Actually, Franz Haydn's it's favorite nowadays. Symphony # 94, to be exact."

"Well, that sounds interesting. Do you mind making it sing for me when it awakens?" He chuckled in between bites.

The attendant came back, wheeled in what looked like the main course AND dessert (?).

"Of course. But I should warn you, though. My blood's not much of a singer. It's no opera singer."

"That's alright. As long as it can carry a tune." And he smiled that crooked smile again. Aahh… those lips. They're too much of a temptation. Let them be my main course AND dessert, please.

Before my thoughts wander off to more uh- exciting ideas, I started to munch on the food served by his cook. "Could you do me a favor and tell your cook I've had the best lunch today?" I looked at him.

"No problem. It's a good thing he didn't disappoint me," he grinned.

"Awww… Were you going to scold him if he disappointed you today?"

"No. Not really. You see, I insisted I serve you only the best. Now, I have the bragging rights to say my cook is excellente!"

"Haha. You're funny."

"Am I? Sometimes I think people see me as someone retarded."

"Nooo!" I gasped in horror. He's not allowed to feel that way. Oh my poor Rob… _tsk, tsk, tsk._ "I don't think you're retarded at all. I'm thinking, the general public may see you like that, but it doesn't mean they believe you are. I mean, come on. They don't know you personally."

"Hah! You're right. Anyway, I know I am retarded… sometimes… most of the time…" he laughed softly.

"Stop that. You're making it seem like I'm the one who's normal." I giggled. "I should say I'm more retarded than you."

"Yeah. You talk to your shadow." He reminded me.

"…and you don't? Haha. Now that you reminded me, I should say you're more retarded than I am." I teased him.

"Oh yeah. I guess you could say that." He raised his glass, then made a toast. "To us, the retardates who talk to shadows."

"Yup. To us. May we continue to communicate with our shadows and hopefully other people's shadows, too." I said as I raised my glass, too.

"Nice toast." He took a sip as I did. "Would you like dessert now, or later?"

"Uh- I don't know." What was that question about? I racked my brains to analyze the situation, my brain stopped working. I was staring at him, again. I should stop staring. It's so humiliating. I wonder what he's thinking right now. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. It seemed like my eyes were stuck in his gaze.

"I'll go get your book before I forget again. We'll resume dessert when I return. Stay here." He smiled at me as he rose.

I couldn't answer. I just nodded. I shook my head in disbelief as I watched him disappear through the back door.

"_Damn! First, the scent. Now, the eyes. The goddamn dazzling eyes.." _ I muttered. _"What are you going to do with yourself? Flair, you are seriously in trouble. You are misbehaving…"_ I scolded myself.

I peeked at dessert. Wow! Banana split, choco-vanilla ice cream. And it hasn't melted even after a while out here, I observed. Oh, I know, it was super frozen a while ago. I couldn't help but smile at myself again.

And then he was back. He had my book on one hand, and a cellphone on the other.

"I'm back, and here's your book." He handed it to me as he sat down.

I put it in my backpack right away and patted my bag. "Now I have to remember not to forget my bag."

"You won't… unless I borrow your bag, too."

"Uh-?" I was suddenly confused.

"I borrowed your book. So… I think, the forgetting is connected to my borrowing."

"Oh. Okay. I get it." And I felt so stupid at once.

"Dessert! Oh, good. It's not melted yet." He looked surprised as well, when he opened the dessert. "Good thing it was frozen, or else we'd be drinking it…" Then he eyed me mischievously. "Of course, it wouldn't be like drinking your blood, for instance."

So he's using Twilight quotes. Odd.

"It seems you're the Twilight expert here, and not me. You know your lines well." I challenged him.

"That doesn't make me an expert. I'm expected to memorize my lines."

"Oh yeah." I agreed. "Or else Catherine Hardwicke would've fired you on the set." I hid my face, because I was giggling like mad.

"Correct." He stopped, as if to think. I dropped my head, afraid that if I looked, I'd be stuck in his gaze, and be caught staring again. "_I'm glad she didn't_." I heard him add.

"A lot of girls are glad she didn't, too." I smiled and risked looking up again.

He looked surprised at my response. He had his oh-so-beautiful mouth half opened. "Uh- you… uh… well… Maybe." He seemed unsure and confused about something.

"Oh, come on. It's obvious. The fangirls all screaming whenever they see you, and all that jazz." I fought the urge to drool.

"I'm actually surprised you haven't screamed. Not once, since you met me yesterday." As he said that, the confusion on his face vanished.

"Oh believe me, I can scream louder than the rest of them put together. Just not in front of you. It's humiliating. For you to witness such acts of insanity, that is." I confessed again. _Why oh why do I have to tell him how crazy I am?_

"I believe you." Again, that mischievous look flashed in his face.

Then I remembered. "Holy Esme, mother of the Cullens!!! The damn folded piece of paper!!!" Now I was sure he found it. I'm in deep trouble, alright. I felt my cheeks grew hot and imagined my face all red.

"Who?" He asked.

"Did I say that out loud?!" I slapped my forehead. "Oh no…" Crap! What if he really didn't see the paper? Would he be asking me what was on there? But, I know he's read it, just with that look in his face. Oh no... Super crap.

"I think you just called Esme Cullen. And said something about a folded piece of paper." He raised an eyebrow and I almost died. "By any chance, did that piece of paper had my name on it, with little hearts around it, your name and my name inside the hearts, and saying I'm _the hottest guy on earth_?" He was grinning from ear to ear, now.

Oh, for the love of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I'm screwed. His evilness was smiling triumphantly, now. Yeah, his _evilness_. The Prince of Evil. OME! I seriously called him that. No! Rewind! Okay, so the cat was out of the bag, now. But- but... What do I do next?

"Uhm… so you did find that paper. And read it. Oh… why is this happening to me?" I covered my face with my hands.

"Would you rather have someone else this happened to?" I heard him ask.

"Oh, I don't know." I sighed, taking my hands off my face, but I still felt my cheeks grow hotter.

"Thank you for not screaming in front of me. Although, I have to confess. I had to ask you to come get your book, so I can observe if you'll go all fangirl on me… well, after reading that piece of paper." He laughed. "I was about to have Tristan drop your book off your hotel when the paper fell off. Remember when I told you to hold your line and I didn't come back?"

"Uh- yes."

"That was the time I found the slip. I was curious. I thought maybe you were just waiting for the opportunity to be all fangirl… you couldn't do that yesterday, with all those people around us at the restaurant." He then handed me something. THE folded piece of paper. "I had to do this as proof I've read it,'' he said grinning. "You have quite an imagination."

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to read that. You had to endure the agony of reading such insane thoughts." I grimaced.

"Don't be sorry. Now, you could say I'm _really_ retarded. Haha. Imagine _myself_ asking _you_ to come, so I can _witness a phenomenon_. But, you gave me something better. You gave me an idea.

"A what? Idea?"

"Yes. A good one actually." And the smile that lit his face was more than I could handle.

"Huh?" was all I could say.


	5. Chapter 4 Rob's Big Idea

This is rather a short chapter. Comments, suggestions? :D

* * *

***Rob's Big Idea**

**------------------**

"I remember you're staying for a while here as part of your summer vacation, right?'

"I still don't know what you mean."

"See, I've told you over and over that you're the Twilight expert, so I'm hiring you as my personal character tutor. As you know, we are filming New Moon soon. I'm sure you know about it already. I need professional help." He grinned at me.

"Oh, I'm far from a professional tutor. You'd only hear me gushing over your lines and can't concentrate on teaching you." I creased my brows as I said that.

"I've thought about that-"

I was surprised, that I cut him off. "Oh? Really? When?"

"A while ago. I've decided right after the talking with the shadows uhm- thing."

"You actually bought that?" I had to raise my eyebrows again. _Please forgive me, you majesty_.

"Oh, and the folded piece of paper, of course."

"You had to remind me…"

"Yes. You have to accept my offer. I've never considered hiring a fan before. It's a chance of a lifetime." I knew he was teasing me.

"How do I know you're not joking? I'm not sure I can believe you need my help at all."

"Well… I never joke about these things." And then he gave me that perfect crooked smile. I died again.

"And I'll be public enemy number one. Tongues will wag, the usual rumors."

"well, yeah. I have thought about that already. People will cease screaming in my face…they will do yours, instead," and then a laugh. "But not really. You just have to bee seen on official travel.''

"What does that mean?''

"When we start filming, you'll be visible. You'll accompany me wherever I go. And in between, I may call on you if I need any help.''

"Rightttt… you're not so convincing. And I'm sure it's not even allowed. I mean, you, having a nobody tag along and introduced as a personal character tutor? I'm sorry to say this, but 'Huh?' I don't think I'm even qualified."

"Hmm…You're right. But I could probably do an interview about how our lunch went today. And maybe even mention the folded piece of paper…"

"I can live with that…" Yeah right. I can feel he was blackmailing me.

"Really? Well, I guess I'll answer their request right now." He pulled out his phone and started pressing keys.

"Wait!" I grabbd his arm. Man, but I froze. A kind of electric current ran up my arm, and I had to let go. OME! Twilight moment!

He seemed to have felt it, too.

''Oh, sorry, " he winced.

"No. _I'm_ sorry."

"No blood, no foul." He smiled and I died one more time. After resurrecting, I gathered my wits to give him a smile in return.

"Okay, I'll help you. On one condition." Ugh and damn! It was weird negotiating with THE Rob Pattinson.

"I'm curious now. What is it?''

"Don't ever mention the folded piece of paper to anyone ever again. Not even to me." He nodded. "Or yourself." I added.

"Uh, that last one's kind of impossible."

"Well, you have to try. But you probably won't need me, anyway. So, I guess it's okay."

"_We'll see about that_."

"About what?"

And one more time, he looked surprised and confused.

"Oh… About not wanting or needing your help," The smile he gave was sheepish, with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Once again, I got lost in his blue-grey stare. Suddenly, I felt like I was transported to my happy place. Thanks to Bella for inventing that phrase. My happy place, you know, Isle Esme thoughts and mangled headboards. _Aaahhh!!! I have got to stop this! _Or else he'll wonder if there's something majorly wrong with my central processing unit.

Why does my brain work like this when I'm in front of him? This was totally out of the question. It's getting out of hand. I have to do more than scold myself.

Then I heard his phone ran. He excused himself. I motioned that I'll just be strolling around the garden. And maybe even daydream some more while standing on the bridge. How romantic. I chuckled to myself while I dragged my feet toward the pool.

He caught up with me a little while later. I was in the middle of a garden wedding daydream. "Hey, I need to go somewhere. It's urgent. I'll call you when we start working. I'm sorry I have to break this amazing lunchdate. I'll have Tristan drop you off at your hotel." He looked apologetic, so I felt awkward. He didn't need to apologize.

"That's okay. You've spent more than enough time, already. You go ahead. And thanks for the wonderful lunch." I smiled

"You deserve another award-winning lunch, then. Or dinner."

"Really. You don't have to."

"tut-tut. I insist. After all, you're my personal tutor now."

"Oh well, whatever you say, your majesty."

"Haha. That's mo re like it."

"Oh yeah, thanks for returning my book, too."

"And the…"

I knew what he was going to say. "You promised _not_ to mention it ever again."

"Oh okay." He held his hands up as if in surrender.

"Thanks again."

"You're most welcome. And thank you, too."

"You're welcome, too."

So Tristan drove me back to my hotel. I could sense the PA was excited when Rob told him about hiring me as his Edward Cullen character tutor. He was forever asking me questions about what made his boss decide to hire me, on the way to my hotel.

"Dude, I told you he likes you." He quipped before driving off.

I could only stare at the back of the retreating car in confusion and disbelief.

Like yesterday, I hopped and skipped to my room. I literally dropped on the bed and smiled to myself. There were no words to explain everything. I found myself daydreaming again about Isle Esme and biting pillows…headboards…feathers… And I drifted off to sleep.

I was in the middle of an archery contest dream when my phone rang. I checked my watch. It was around 10PM. I slept for a long time, huh. I wondered how may archery contests I've won in my dream. I laughed. I fumbled for my phone and I pressed it to my ear right away. My mom really always calls me at a bad time.

"Wei," I was still sleepy, and you could judge by the sound of my voice.

"Flair? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

OH MY FREAKING EDWARD CULLEN!!! I know that voice. Not my mom. Nor my dad. Not even my brother. HOLY CRAP! It's _HIM_!!!

"Yes..Uh..No..I'm awake." _Yes oh-so-beautiful voice, I'm wide awake_.

"Sorry for the call at this ungodly hour. I just thought I'd tell you ahead of time."

Oh now, don't tell me he changed his mind. Oh well, I had 3 wonderful lunch dates with him and I got my book back.

"No problem. What is it about?" I replied.

"Well, I need you to come here tomorrow."

I wasn't expecting that. "Oh…"

"And I mean _early_ tomorrow. Uhm, I'll have Tristan pick you up." He sounded excited.

"Oh-kay. What time, boss?"

"Say, around 7AM? Is that okay?"

"Uh- Yup. 7AM then, boss."

"I didn't want to wake you up early in the morning, so I figured I'd call you tonight. That way you'd have time to think about it and rest. I wasn't sure if you had any other plans scheduled for tomorrow. So…"

"Boss, it's okay. I'm on a vacation. So I don't really have any fixed plans."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, boss."

"Oh, one more thing…"

"What's that?"

"You can stop calling me _boss_. It's awkward."

"Sure boss. I mean, your highness."

And he laughed. Whatever was the occasion that I was needed there? Never mind. Let tomorrow worry for itself.

"You go back to sleep now. Goodnight." He said with a hint of a chuckle.

"Goodnight, too."

We hung up the phone and I daydreamed once more and fell asleep.

And my dream slowly turned from the archery contest to feathers… beach… headboards… and Brazilian people. Damn Edward.


	6. Chapter 5 Guess What's in Between?

"Okay, so how about that Kristen?" I asked. I was feeling rather stupid now for having asked that question. I hid my face under my arm.

"You should know better than to believe those stories. I'm here, which roughly translated, I want to be with you."

"Straight right out from the book," I muttered.

"Hey, I am supposed to know what's in the book. Blame it on your Bella Swan."

"Oh, shut up Mr. Know-it-all."

This kind of banter was becoming a rather natural occurence these days. There isn't a day without him & me having this verbal sparring. Not that I'm complaining. I rather like it. It gives me the excuse to talk to him. He seemed not to mind, either. Which is perfect.

"Have you read all 4 books?" I asked. I really didn't know why I was asking. I guess I just wanted to have another excuse to talk to him. Good thing he didn't have Edward Cullen's gift of reading minds. I shuddered the thought. I would definitely faint with humiliation once he knows what I'm thinking about. I guess, with the level of insanity my brain is going through, I have the only right to my thoughts.

"Uh-not really. I'm reading Eclipse now. I'm quite intrigued why you would hate Jacob Black in this book," he smiled.

"Then read it. Who knows you might wanna wring his neck later, too," I stuck out my tongue.

"Die, Jacob, die." He laughed.

"You're getting it now."

He just answered with a nod. As usual, I was fighting hyperventilation & fainting. I looked away, laughing myself.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"Uh- nothing," but I continued laughing, anyway.

"Edward Cullen talking to you again?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"I'm just curious."

"Rightttt..."

"Of course, I am curious. There hasn't been a day without you talking about how perfect Edward Cullen is," he defended himself. "Do you think I'm perfect?"

Why did he have to ask that question? How can I tell him yes but deny it the same time. Grrrrr... Does he really want me to declare myself? Over my pile of ashes! Yeah, right. I can keep telling myself that. I know that if I won't stop staring into his eyes, I'll be proposing marriage to him right away.

"Noooooooooo!" I voiced out loud.

"No, what?" he asked. "Did Edward Cullen die?"

"That's not it. He can't die, remember? He's immortal."

"I thought you can kill a vampire, too?"

"Oh, yeah. But Edward Cullen didn't die. He doesn't die in my universe, anyway."

"Oh, yes. I forgot about that little big detail."

"What is it about Edward Cullen that you don't like, anyway?"

"What is it about Edward Cullen that makes you so defensive?" he countered.

"Give me one second..." I inhaled deeply. "But you have to give me your answer, too. Okay?"

"Deal," he promised.

Maybe out of habit or maybe I'm just being incoherent whenever he's with me, it took me another few minutes before I can come up with a satisfactory explanation.

"You know what? This whole situation feels like a debate between a Twilighter & an Anti. I say something about Edward Cullen & you negate it. Why can't you just see how ideal his character is? He may not be perfect, but he is ideal. I say not perfect, because he has his little quirks. But like I said, it only makes him more endearing, more human, therefore, more real than any of the human boys in this world."

"So, now I'm an Anti. Just because I asked you what is it about Cullen that draws you to him. Wait..." he started, as he noticed I was about to comment on what he said. "I didn't say I hated him. I am just really curious what is it about that vampire that makes you wanna talk about him everytime. I mean, I am a vampire, too. Can we talk about me now?"

So he wanted me to talk about him. Hmm... I sense a scheme here.

"What do you want me to ask you?" I chided.

"Well, what do you want to know about me?" he winked.

Dang it, you scheming vampire. You're making me want to just stare you & let my mouth hang open looking really dumb.

"I wanna know what can make you shut up," I said raising my eyebrows.

"Oh... That?" Then he suddenly looked devious, mischievous & all that jazz. "Do you really wanna know what will make me shut up?"

"You mind telling me, then?" I was up to any challenge today.

"It's better that I show you," another wink.

"Oh? And will you turn into a bat? That way you can't make a sound? Or perhaps a giraffe?"

"No, not that. I assure you, it's more like something you'd love."

"Then tell me. I don't have Alice's powers, either."

"Hmmm... How to show it to you without having you freak out again...?" he contemplated.

Uh-oh... I think I know what he was talking about. I blushed & pretended not to listen to him while he debated within himself. Finally, he turned me around to face him.

"Look me in the eye. I know you want to..." he was teasing me. "I know you know what I mean."

"No, I d-don't," I stammered. But deep inside, my stomach was churning. Not only were there butterflies, but I was thinking that all the species of the phylum Chordata or class Aves was inside me. Maybe even Pterodactyls.

"Care if I remind you?" he was leaning closer now.

"I don't...uh- what?"

"I said if you care if I remind you."

"Okay." I just agreed even if I really didn't know what I was agreeing to.

"Hmmm…So you conveniently forgot what is it that keeps me talking. And what will stop me from using my mouth in a verbal way."

Oh, yes. I conveniently forgot about that. Just so I won't have to think about it. Because if I do, then that's all I'm going to be thinking about. For the rest of my existence. And I hate to admit that fact, not even to myself.

"I can't breathe…" I protested.

"You're hyperventilating on me again. Do you want me to show you or not?"

"Can I think about it?"

"You're stalling."

"We didn't have a deal."

"So you want m to make a deal with you?"

"No!"

"Rightttt…" It was his turn now. And he just smiled that damned crooked smile that kept me reminded of Edward Cullen. Stupid vampire. I groaned.

"Is that surrender, I'm hearing?" and he raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that."

"And what was that about?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Well, actually it does concern you, a lot. But I'd rather not tell. I finished in my thoughts. Good thing you are not Edward Cullen. And I sighed.

"And that doesn't concern me, as well?"

"Uh- nope," I lied.

"Sooo… where were we?"

"Oh, no…"

"Oh, yes…"

"Can you least let me breathe for a minute?" I sounded pleading. And he laughed. Again.

"You're not going to protest?"

"Can I protest?"

"No. Too late for that," he said. "Are you done breathing now?"

OME! If I could only hit this creature without being hurt myself, I would. But apparently, I can't.

"Okay. I'm good."

Then with a sudden movement, he rubbed his hands together. "Are you ready?"

I had to laugh out loud, then. I really wasn't expecting him to be serious about the whole kissing thing. All the same, I was anticipating how it would feel like. I giggled the thought. And he seemed to notice it.

"So you're imagining how it would be, huh?"

"Honestly? Yes…" I blushed. I swore to myself that once I get to be a vampire, that I'd chase him wherever he go & whack him with a broom or whatever hard material I can get my hands on. I pity the broom, then. But as soon as I imagined the mangled broom, my mind shifted to another picture which made me blush more. I pictured a wooden headboard mangled. "Stupid schemer." I muttered to myself even if I knew he could hear me.

"Okay. Wrestling match, on." He said followed by laughter from both of us.

"Whatever that meant…" We both said the same time.


End file.
